It's a wolf life
by cookiebird99
Summary: A 13 year old girl is trying to figure life out when she finds out new things about her family and friends, with some danger along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I could smell its fear. It knew I was nearby but couldn't tell where I am. But I knew. I know it's every move. Everywhere it turned; it saw trees, while I saw my dinner._

Day 2 of my crazy dreams. Ever since I turned 13, I have been having these dreams about chasing rabbits in the woods or fighting and killing a wolf with my bare hands. Yup, that's normal for a 13 year old girl.

When I do wake up from my mythical journey to She-wolf City, my blood was boiling hot. Not because I was mad or anything, it was just that I was hot, but could barely feel the heat coming from the vents in my room. Maybe I was just catching a cold or something.

"Emma, hurry up you going to miss the bus!" That was my mom. We live in the windy city of Chicago. It was just my mom, pet dog Rover and me, all living in a small town house we like to call home. I know all of you are wondering doesn't she have a dad? Well, stop asking questions and listen! My mom, well she really doesn't enjoy talking about my father, and I have never met him before. Once on my 7th birthday, was able to convince my mom to talk just a tiny bit about him.

"_Mommy, it's my birthday, and my wish is for you to tell me about daddy." _I said with most adorable voice I was capable to come up with.

"_Fine only because it's you birthday," _she began to say _"Your father was a caring and loving person. He had big brown eyes just like yours honey buns. He had long dark brown hair to go with his big brown eye, also like yours. But there was something special about him. Do you want to know what?" _she asked me as if she was finally going to get some big secret off her chest. But then she, fear pulled into her eyes as if there was someone watching us from the window.

"_Never mind, forget what we were talking about happy birthday honey." _She said than kissed my forehead and swiftly walked out of the room. That's a birthday I will always remember as the day I almost found out about my father and why he left. But I do remember one strange from that day, I thought I saw someone at our window, maybe it was just from the overdose of sugar that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The more I think about that day, the more I try to figure out who my father is and why he left. The little information I got still lingering in my head. He had my eyes, hair color, was kind, long hair, and had some big secret.

"Emma, this is your last call! Come down to go to school, now!" my mom yelled from the stair well disturbing my thoughts. Without a reply I swiftly slip on some clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair all in 2 minutes. Quickly, I ran down the stairs as fast as my long legs could take me.

"Well that was fast, here I packed you a muffin and some orange juice to go." My mom said and pushed me straight out the door where I met face to face with the open door to the big bright school bus pulled up at the corner of my block.

Quickly, I try to catch up with what's soon to be driving away yellow school bus. Faster and faster I run to catch up. I felt like I was in another one of my dreams. My first dream to be exact; I was running faster than a speeding bullet. But I wasn't running alone, I was running with other wolves to. I was the fastest though, all the way in the front of all those wolves. Kind of like the alpha wolf, the head of the pack.

In what felt like a second, I was already at the steps of the bus. When I climbed on board the bus, I could see my best friend (also only friend) Xavier, all the way in the back with his light brown hair shimmering from the sun's rays smiling and waving for me to come sit next to him.

"Emma!" he yells across the aisle as if we haven't seen each other in years. I quickly walk though, red face with embarrassment. Swiftly take my seat.

"So, what's new with you?" Xavier asks me as soon as I sit down in my seat.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure…" I began to say when I saw someone watching me from across the street. All I saw was a glimpse of him than he was gone not disappear gone but he ran quickly like superman chasing a bad guy fast.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked with concern.

"I thought I saw someone watching me from across the street. The funny thing is he kind of looked like how my mom described my dad." I said shaking my head with shock and disbelief.

"Do you think it's him?" What is this Xavier's day to ask questions! Gosh.

"No, maybe I am just so anxious to know who he is; I am taking guys from the street and portray him as my father."

"Well, why don't you take your mind off that, and let us make fun of Beth and her stalkers, opps I meant crew." Xavier said knowing that would cheer me up. I hated Beth and how she thinks she was so cool and better than everyone else. She and her crew (also known by me and Xavier her stalkers) always walk around wearing the same colors every single day. Always matching, always thinking they were flawless. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hello Emma and Xavier. What are you guys up to, busy being ugly?" Beth said with a sinister laugh as if it was funny, and tagging along with the stupid joke was her stalkers. Thank goodness they left, because she had said one more thing I would have punched her until she cried, even till she bleed. Oddly once more like this morning my body started to heat up when she walked by us, but when she left, I cooled down. I should really get that checked.


End file.
